The antagonism between the essential divalent metals calcium and magnesium and the divalent metal carcinogens, lead, nickel and cadmium are under investigation in metabolic and in carcinogenecity studies. Magnesium and calcium completely prevented lung adenoma production in strain A mice and by nickel and lead acetates. Calcium prevented the inhibition of cadmium of thymidine incorporation into DNA.